


Life, love, and Growth

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [42]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Cannon compliant, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Minor Changes to Cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Weiss never knew what it was to feel true love, and then Ruby came into her life, blew everything up, and that all changed





	Life, love, and Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Changes to Cannon, Phyrra doesn’t die, Yang doesn’t lose her arm, RWBY is gay

Dust and Lien, all her life everything had revolved around these two things and their infinite pursuit. From birth, she had been raised to be the perfect heiress, more a prop of society than anything else. All most people seemed to care about was her last name and what it could buy them to have the goodwill of a Schnee behind them.

Her sister Winter was the only person Weiss had grown up with who actually seemed to care about her in some way, even if she had a funny way of showing it. In fact, the only positive memories she truly has of her childhood are not those of her blood but rather the family she made herself amongst the servants who essentially raised her.

 

And so, it was that when she arrived at Beacon, she was utterly unprepared for the force of nature that is Ruby Rose.

 

 

-

  

From the first moment Ruby exploded her, it was clear to Weiss that she would be ‘stuck’ with the brunette for a long time. It honestly terrified her to know that she was going to be on a team with the bubbly girl. She had no idea how to handle her, so like every good Schnee, she made moves to abate the problem. The only issue being that didn’t work, if anything it made the brunette even more persistent. And despite every part of how she was raised practically screaming at her to avoid her, she couldn’t help the small voice of instinct within screaming at her to trust her.

 

And dust damnit she did.

 

 

-

As their time at the academy continues, she learns more and more about Ruby and her new teammates Yang and Blake. At first, she is determined to remain poised and aloof like she had been raised, but somehow Ruby always manages to wheedle her way past her defences. Slowly she finds her defences, her carefully erected walls falling to the endless persistence of her new friends.

 

 

 

 

 

As the months draw on and things start to build towards the Vytal festival Weiss begins to realise something that she finds truly unsettling. It is not the way Yang always leaves her boots to smell up the room, nor the way that Blake has a habit of bringing home whole fish to devour whilst she studies. No this is so much worse than that, it’s Ruby, as much as she tries to fight it, as much as she tries desperately to refuse the truth, Weiss is falling for the girl.

Hard.

 

At first, she thought nothing of it, after all, she assumes this is how one thinks about a friend, she doesn’t have much frame of reference after all. But it is the little things, the way Ruby smiles as she cleans Crescent Rose, the small smiles they share when Weiss sneaks Ruby her dessert or the way Ruby tucks her cloak around her when they fall asleep studying. And Dust Dammit, she’s falling in love with her friend.

 

When realisation strikes she feels a flood of emotion crashing over her. At first she is shocked, then she fervently denies it, but finally, she admits it and damn if it isn’t the hardest, most terrifying thing she’s ever done. She even throws herself at Neptune, desperation driving her, but it doesn’t work, not when all she sees is Ruby’s face smiling at her or her laughter tinkling lightly in her eyes. 

 

Surprisingly enough it isn’t Yang, or Blake that notice this, instead it is Pyrrha; Pyrrha who shoots her understanding glances when Weiss can’t help herself from watching Ruby, Pyrrha who places an understanding hand on her shoulder when she watches Ruby flirted with by others.

 

 

-

 

 

This happens for months, until finally, it comes to a head at the Vytal festival. The Grimm and White Fang are attacking, but all Weiss can think about is Ruby. They tear apart the campus and threaten lives, but all Weiss can think about is how Ruby is alone, without her team for support. And then they’re together, they arrive in the courtyard and in a moment, nothing else seems to matter, all she hears is a shouted “Weiss” before she loses control and kisses Ruby with everything she has. 

 

Ruby stumbles at first but quickly recovers and even as Weiss tries to pull back, afraid what she is doing is unwanted Ruby chases her. When they finally pull apart, they both have goofy looks on their faces, but those are gone in an instant as they realise Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing. In moments their battle masks re-establish themselves, and they’re rushing off to battle. When they get Jaune’s message Weiss feels it in her core, she can feel the terrible moment in the horizon and so without thinking she takes Ruby’s hand as they rush off toward the tower. When it becomes clear that Pyrrha is alone atop the tower with Cinder the choice is clear with a quick kiss to Ruby’s cheek and a heartfelt “you can do it” she sends Ruby upward as she turns to face the mech.

 

-

  


  
She is mid-air when she hears the scream. From atop the tower comes a scream the likes of which she has never heard followed by a blast of light which is so pure it would eclipse the sun. Ignoring the mech, she summons her abilities and leaps toward the tower running as fast as she can up. What she finds at the top stops her heart, a passed out Ruby rests before a frozen Dragon Grimm as Pyrrha lies on the ground bleeding profusely from her shoulder where an arrow lays. Above them stands Cinder her blade outstretched ready to end the life of her friends.

 

In that moment Weiss feels something within her snap, a part of her well-maintained control just snaps like a taut bowstring and she feels power like nothing before filling her. At the tip of her fingers, she can feel her semblance ready, she can feel every ounce of rage and loneliness and pain she has ever felt fill her, and without hesitation, she looses it upon Cinder. The woman stands no chance, Fall Maiden or not, the rage that is loosed upon her summons an army of beasts bigger than any the world has ever seen.

 

In moments Cinder is cut apart as the army falls upon her. The last word she utters are “it’s not possible” before her head falls to the ground only to be crushed under the foot of an Ursa. As her head is crushed there is a burst of power released and as it heads toward her Weiss makes another choice, she pushes as hard as she can and moves it to Pyrrha, and the miraculous happens, it listens. She watches as Pyrrha‘s wounds heal as if by magic, they just disappear as the blood that coats her flows back into her wounds. 

 

Her observations though are quickly interrupted when Ruby releases a small groan, and in moments she is beside her cradling the head of the woman she loves in her lap. When the Atlas troops come they find themselves met with Weiss’ blade until eventually Qrow arrives only then does she let anyone near Ruby. 

 

  


  
\- 

  


  
She refuses to leave Ruby’s side from that moment on instead staying at her bedside no matter the consequences. Her father arrives two days in, somehow he is under the assumption that he will be taking her ‘home’ but he is sorely mistaken. Instead, when he tries to force the issue, he is met by the tip of Weiss’ blade and a quick escort back to his ship at the hands of the general’s men. His last words as he is drawn away are threats of disinheritance, but Weiss doesn’t care, she has some money saved and put aside from all these years as an heiress but more importantly, she has Ruby, and she would give up anything just to see her silver eyes staring back at her again.

 

  


-

 

It takes two weeks before they decide to move Ruby, in that time things have only gotten worse in Vale, and there is no longer enough space for the non-critical in the hospitals. Because of this it is decided to move Ruby back home. In that time much has happened, Blake had tried to flee only to be stopped by Yang. Blake was still haunted by Adam’s threat that night and how close he had come to fulfilling it. Truthfully, she was terrified that he would realise what her team, what Yang, meant to her. Had it not been for her instinctive reaction to shield Yang the outcome would have been so much worse. Instead, Yang had only suffered a cut on her arm rather than the complete removal Adam had been aiming for. It had been Blake’s intention to flee after that, to leave and take the danger with her, but Yang would have none of that. Instead, she sat on Blake, literally sat on her until she agreed to stay. 

  


 

Pyrrha had awoken almost 2 days following the miracle, immediately feeling for the hole that was once killing her only to be tackled by Jaune. They had all watched as Pyrrha finally got the happily ever after she so desperately deserved when Jaune had finally come to his senses and realised what she meant to him. Now they both sit beside her as she watches over Ruby. But as the days drag on, and Ruby still has not woken they all begin to worry, Qrow had explained what happened, what Ruby had done in that moment, a moment where pure good had pushed back pure evil, but the toll on Ruby was as of yet unknown, and all that could be done was to wait. 

 

And so, they move, taking one of the few remaining airships deep into the vale both Team RWBY and JNPR make their way to where Ruby had grown up. Arriving they find a small house surrounded by light woods. As soon as they touch down, Weiss can feel it, the shift in Ruby’s breathing as her body recognises the familiar place. Tai for his part is more than welcoming and accommodating, he offers them all a place to stay and to train for as long as they need and Weiss herself is amazed at how different he is from her own family. 

 

-

Then one evening 3 days after they arrive Ruby finally opens her eyes, and the first thing she sees is Weiss’ hand coming out to slap her followed closely behind by her lips as she passionately kisses Ruby before warning “if you ever scare me like that Ruby Rose you’ll be sorry.”

Ruby blushes as she can only nod as Weiss suddenly seems to collapse into her whispering “I thought I’d lost you before I even got you.” 

 

Ruby is just about to open her mouth and respond, but they are interrupted by a jubilant Nora who squeals and makes a beeline for everyone screaming about how cute they are leaving Weiss and Ruby to look at each other blushing heavily as their fingers thread together. Sure enough, it doesn’t take long for everyone to pile into the room, despite herself Ruby can’t help but pull Weiss closer against the onslaught of people. Surprisingly it is Yang who seems to realise Ruby’s discomfort. From where she stands beside Blake she unwraps her arm from around the Faunus a fact that Ruby notes with some degree of pride before turning to shoo everyone but for Qrow and Tai from the room. It doesn’t take long for them to explain what had happened to Ruby, in fact, it isn’t long before Ruby and Weiss are left alone as everyone else files out.

-

  


“Ruby?” Weiss asks timidly 

“What’s up Weiss,” Ruby asks 

For the first time in her life, Weiss stumbles over her words as she asks “Umm… I uh… I… will you… I mean would you… if you would like… I… will you be my girlfriend?” Weiss finishes with a blush painting her cheeks almost as red as Ruby’s cloak.

Ruby breaks out in a brilliant smile and Weiss feels the warmth of it fill her very being as Ruby pulls their joined hands up before pecking Weiss on the cheek as she says “yes!” In an excited voice causing the girls blush to deepen.

Unbeknownst to them the door silently clicks shut as a smiling Yang shoots a thumbs up to the assembled group of their friends in the hallway outside before suddenly blanching and walking away from the door as fast as she can muttering “no, no, no, no” as she draws away pulling Blake with her.


End file.
